fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Slenderman's Job
Prologue Last time we left Slenderman, Slenderpony, and Slender puppy. Slender Puppy got a spankin' by Slenderman, because of the piss, and shit, and dead cat bodies everywhere around the house. Slenderpony started to cry at the horrific sight of Slender Puppy getting a spanking, and he ran up to his room. Slenderman said that they can watch a movie on how Slenderpony was born, then Slenderman realized he was comfortalble to take his son (and dog) out to his job. Le pasta, itself Slenderman, the next day, was ready to take his son, and Slender Puppy, out to his job They were stoked about it, but Slenderman was having second thoughts What if Slenderpony gets scarred? What if Slender Puppy runs away? Well, his thought of these questions were "They're behaving right now, so that's good for now." Slenderman placed all the notes, in the right spots they were intended for. Slenderpony asked "Why do you have to do that, Daddy?" Slendermans' response was "Son, it's all apart of the fun in the job" Slenderpony said, in an understood tone, "okay" Slender Puppy barked, which means he was anxiously waiting. Then, the bell rang, which means someone was coming. Slenderman said, to his family, "Alright, just sit over there, and watch daddy work" Slender Puppy barked, and Slenderpony said "Okay" They awaited for something to happen, as there was a t.v to watch what was going on. Both of them watched a curious man, walk around aimlessly. When he collected the first note, the music started to change He started to get scared. Then, when he collected the second note He saw Slenderman Slenderpony and Slender Puppy was glad to see their father on the big screen. Slender Puppy barked, in a joyous tone, while Slenderpony said "GO DADDY, GO!" The man, who went out into the woods to find the third note, found Slenderman again He started to run, and started to run Until Slenderman appeared right in front of him The screen went all static-y, and Slendermans' family got scared They both hid under the couch they were sitting on When Slenderman asked "Where is my family at?" Sexual Offender man said "They're under the couch" Slenderman said "thanks", then Sexual Offender man started touching Slenderman in the wrong places Slenderman, then forced, Sexual Offender man off of him, by using his tentacles Slenderman went under the couch and asked his family why they were underneath the couch Slenderpony said "We got scared, daddy. Your job is super, duper, scary" Slender Puppy whimpered Slenderman knew that this was going to happen, he was speechless. He couldn't say nothing, because he knows his job is scary. So, as a treat, he treated them all with Ice Cream. Slenderpony said to his dad, as he was licking the ice cream, "Daddy... I love you" Slenderman said "I love you too, son. You got some ice cream on your forehead." Slenderpony "Where Daddy" Slenderman "Right here" As he dabbed a little bit of ice cream on his sons forehead. They all chuckled, other than Slender Puppy, he just barked in a joyous tone. Then the screen pans out, and fades to black And everyone has a happy ending, except for the guy who died from the static. The End Created by the Creepypasta Chat Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Chat Pastas Category:The Grape is Roaring